Fletching training
This article gives tips about training the Fletching skill. The best place to train is Seers' Village bank, as this is where most people sell their maple , yew and magic logs and bowstrings. Because of this, there are often people buying longbows in bulk, to alchemise for magic experience. The most common logs and longbows traded are yews. Not many people buy willow or lower level longbows, so it may be better to sell these in noted form to a general store for profit. Helpful quests Some quests give Fletching experience as a one-time quest reward. *Big Chompy Bird Hunting: 260 experience *Animal Magnetism: 1,000 experience *Zogre Flesh Eaters: 2,000 experience *Fremennik Trials: 2,813 experience *Devious Minds: 5,000 experience' *Temple of Ikov: 8,000 experience Some other quests not listed give a generic experience lamp that could be used on Fletching if the player intended to do so, however, Fletching is known to be a "fast skill" to train up, so generic experience lamps are typically better used on other skills. Level 1-99 This section will show the time and number of either logs or unstrung bows and bowstrings needed to reach level 99 if switching to each newly unlocked bow type you can fletch as soon as possible, along with the amounts of the materials involved; logs, bowstrings, unstrung bows and finished bows. Level 1-5 – Arrow shafts The best way to get from level 1 to level 5 is by fletching arrow shafts, which give 4.5 experience each. *Experience needed: 388 *Logs needed: 78 *Time: 150 seconds Level 5-20 – Shortbows and Longbows *Experience needed: 3,316 *Logs/longbows (u) needed: 332 *Time: 12 minutes (fletch) or 8 minutes (string) **Create shortbows until level 10, and then longbows until level 20. Level 20-25 – Oak shortbows You can now work with oak to make bows. Oak shortbows grant 16.5 experience for fletching or stringing them. *Experience needed: 3,372 *Oak logs/oak shortbows (u) needed: 210 *Time: 2 minutes (fletch) or 1 minute 20 seconds (string) Level 25-35 – Oak longbows You can now make oak longbows, for 25 experience for fletching or stringing. *Experience needed: 14,564 *Oak logs/oak longbows (u) needed: 583 *Time: 21 minutes (fletch) or 14 minutes (string) Level 35-40 – Willow shortbows Willow shortbows are now available. These give 33.3 experience for fletching from willow logs or stringing them. *Experience needed: 14,818 *Willow logs/willow shortbows (u) needed: 445 *Time: 16 minutes (fletch) or 11 minutes (string) Level 40-50 – Willow longbows Now you can make willow longbows, which give 41.5 experience for fletching or stringing. *Experience needed: 64,109 *Willow logs/willow longbows (u) needed: 1545 *Time: 55 minutes (fletch) or 37 minutes (string) Level 50-55 – Maple shortbows Now you can make maple shortbows, for 50 experience each when fletching from maple logs or stringing. *Experience needed: 65,303 *Maple logs/maple shortbows (u) needed: 1307 *Time: 47 minutes (fletch) or 32 minutes (string) Level 55-65 – Maple longbows You can now make maple longbows, which grant 58.3 Fletching experience for fletching from maple logs or stringing. *Experience needed: 282,792 *Maple logs/maple longbows (u) needed: 4,851 *Time: 2 hours 53 minutes (fletch) or 1 hour 56 minutes (string) Level 65-70 – Yew shortbows You can now make yew shortbows, which give 67.5 experience for fletching from yew logs or stringing. *Experience needed: 288,199 *Yew logs/yew shortbows (u) needed: 4,270 *Time: 2 hours 33 minutes (fletch) or 1 hour 42 minutes (string) Level 70-80 – Yew longbows You can now make yew longbows, which give 75 experience for fletching from yew logs or stringing. *Experience needed: 1,248,441 *Yew logs/yew longbows (u) needed: 16,646 *Time: 9 hours 55 minutes (fletch) or 6 hours 37 minutes (string) Yew Longbows have quite a high profit margin, depending on the current prices of the materials Level 80-85 – Magic shortbows You can now make magic shortbows, which give 83.3 experience for fletching or stringing. *Experience needed: 1,272,526 *Magic logs/magic shortbows (u) needed: 15,286 *Time: 9 hours 6 minutes (fletch) or 6 hours 4 minutes (string) Level 85-99 – Magic longbows Magic longbows are the last type of bow unlocked. They give 91.5 experience for fletching or stringing them. *Experience needed: 9,775,837 *Magic logs/magic longbows (u) needed: 106,840 *Time: 56 hours 26 minutes (fletch) or 38 hours 22 minutes (string) Other methods Level 52-99 – Broad arrows Fletching broad arrows is a fast, but expensive, method for training Fletching. When fletching broad arrows, you make 10 sets of 15 arrows, at 10 experience per arrow (150 experience per set). As broad arrows are untradeable, no profit can be made from this method of training. *Experience needed: 12,910,771 *Broad arrowheads and headless arrows needed: 1,291,078 *Time: 28 hours 41 minutes Level 55-99 – Maple longbows Maple longbows are usually a cheaper, if slightly slower, route to achieving level 99 in Fletching. They give 58.3 experience for fletching or stringing. *Experience needed: 12,867,795 *Maple logs/maple longbows (u) needed: 220,717 *Time: 131 hours 23 minutes (fletch) or 87 hours 36 minutes (string) Level 70-99 – Yew Longbows Yew longbows are another alternative method to reach 99. They're a compromise between the speed of magic longbows and the relative cheapness of maple longbows. 75 experience is given for fletching or stringing yew longbows. *Experience needed: 12,296,804 *Yew logs/yew longbows (u) needed: 163,958 *Time: 97 hours 36 minutes (fletch) or 65 hours 4 minutes (string) Level 95-99 – Dragon darts Making dragon darts is the absolute fastest way to train fletching, but at an extremely high loss. Darts are made twice as fast as bolts and arrows. They are fletched in 10 sets of 10, at 25 experience per dart (2,500 experience per action). *Experience needed: 4,262,873 *Dragon dart tips and feathers needed: 170,515 *Time: 2 hours 6 minutes Category:Fletching